NOT A HYUUGA, BUT A SAIYAN
by HinataDelDesiertoUchija
Summary: Hinata runs away from Konoha, her clan and her secret life as an ANBU captain, going out of the limits of the five Shinobi nations an in to the modern life of Goku and their city where she meets trunks , will love bloom? Or she will be founded and taken b
1. Chapter 1

**NOT A ****HYUUGA, BUT A SAIYAN**

**Summary:**Hinata runs away from Konoha, her clan and her secret life as an ANBU captain, going out of the limits of the five Shinobi nations an in to the modern life of Goku and their city where she meets trunks , will love bloom? Or she will be founded and taken back to Konoha?

Trunks: Hey this store is about me and Hinata right?

ACE: That's right my dear Trunks

Sasuke: so the is no SasuHina?

ACE: yes, there's no SasuHina

Sasuke runs away screaming "it's not fair"

Hinata appears out of nowhere

Hinata: ACE-chan doesn't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z and please R&R

**Konoha ****25 December Hinata's 6****th**** birthday**

**Hinata's P.O.V**

A woman around 24 was in the kitchen of their very large house it was actually the Hyuuga compound the woman's name was Hikaru **(I don't really know Hinata's mother name) **she had soft skin, waist long brown hair and was wearing a purple fighting kimono to move freely "Hinata-chan" I herd her call me yes my name is Hinata just Hinata no Hyuuga I didn't like the Hyuugas they were like a balloon of ego, if you praise them the balloon just gets bigger "Hinata-chan" I herd her call again I walked to the kitchen when I reached the door I saw Hikaru with a soft smile in her face, Hikaru was an exception to my dislike of the Hyuugas she was always so gentle to everybody, either way "yes?" I asked to Hikaru "could you bring your father here?" "Hai" I leaved the kitchen to Hiashi's office it was in the other side of the compound. Hiashi Hyuuga was my so called 'father' the truth is that my real family died when I was 4 years old I was pretty smart to a 4 year old that's why I'm still alive also I have this weird ability to use other clans keke genkai **(sp?)** or bloodline-limit by just changing my eye color even though Im a saiyan.

I reached Hiashi's office and knocked twice "come in" said a cold voice on the other side of the door , I opened the door to be received by all the cold stares of the elders I knew why they looked at me like that it was because I have the 10 tailed wolf sealed inside me just that my seal was in my arm and not in my stomach it covered all my arm so it looked like it was just a tattoo, to seal this demon it was needed a baby that was indeed very strong and that baby just happened to be me, because I was a saiyan my body was very strong the demon was destroying everything in its pad including the village I lived so they sealed the demon in me. Unlike Naruto I was treated like a hero for saving the village but all the kids were scared of me or simply hated that I was receiving all the attention from the adults so they ignored me.

"Father, dinner is ready" I said ignoring the cold stares from the elders "I'll be there in a minute" I nodded and bowed in respect and headed towards the kitchen again to help my 'mother' Hikaru. On my way back I remembered how I lost my parents.

_**Flash back **_

_**Hinata 4 **__**and half years.**_

_My father was on a mission on another country we where in May and he returned until June 1__st__ somebody reported a bomb in the grass village so he had to go._

_**June 1**__**st**_

_Finally dad was coming back__ and I was very excited mom and me were waiting for him in the village gates, I nearly make him fall, scratch that, I did make him fall. My mom was trying to suppress her giggles but was a fail attempt when she burst on laughing I looked back to my dad to see that he landed face first when I made him lose balance. When my mother had calmed down we where already in the house __**(she was laughing the whole way back to their house **__-__-__**U)**_

_**THE NEXT DAY…**_

_I woke up to find dad in bed he looked sick, he was very pale and had fever I woke up mom to go and check him when my mother couldn't find out what was wrong with him we have to make drastic measures … take him to the doctor, it was easier say than doing it he is like a little kid when it comes to go see the doctor. It was a heart problem and there was no cure. A month later father died from a heart attack. _

_**SIX MONTHS LATER**_

_M__y mom was in charge of the interrogation theme and to psychologically torture the ones who didn't talk or confess the crime they did or helped do, in the end they always talk …but the only person who has never talked is me that's because I got used to the interrogations that is like a second nature not to answer._

_I saw the house we lived in since __father died it was a beautiful 3 stored house and had a lot of secret passages that only I know about that's where I keep all the things I keep precious to me like all the gifts father gave to me and my training stuff._

_I was down__stairs when I herd a scream it was my mothers I ran up and saw a man that looked like my father_**(NOTE: Hinata's father looks exactly like Goku they are twins but Hinata doesn't know )**_ but he had longer hair that reached to his tights his face was harsh and cold, he was also wearing a radar on his left eye and a normal saiyan uniform, he have his hand raised high above my mothers head in his hand was a ki blade I stood frozen in the spot as the blade was brought down and cutting my mothers head making her blood cover the wooden floor, I fell to my knees with a __**THUMP **__feeling weak._

"_Why?" I ask__ed unable to understand why he had killed my mother_

_He looked back a sick smile playing in his face "so there you are Hinata-chan, I was looking for you" he said the smile never leaving his face I stood up and started to back away from him "who are you?" I asked confused by this mans actions and confused by the fear as well._

"_Well I'm Raditz older brother of the twins Bardock __**(Hinata's father was named after her grandfather Bardock) **__and Kakarot(Goku) and your uncle of course" my eyes widened with the last phrase it was supposed that me, my mother and my father were the only saiyans still alive in the universe "T-THAT'S NOT TRUE WE WERE THE ONLY SAIYANS LEFT!!!" I shouted "YOU'RE LYING!!!"_

"_Hina-chan don't be foolish of course there is more of us, there's prince Vegeta, Napa, __Kakarot, you, and me… to show you that I'm not telling lies I'm gonna show you something only saiyans have" then his belt started to move that's when I realized it was no belt it was a tail. I gasped in surprise and falling at the same time making my own tail to get out of my pants. "I see you have a tail too". _

_I started trembling__ not of fear but of anger this person and so called 'uncle' had killed the most precious person to her and its going to pay._

**NORMAL P.O.V**

_Hinata was surrounded by an electricity like aura,__ her eyes turned a green blue and her usual dark blue short hair was now golden and spiked __**(you know super saiyan stile but her hair was still down not up like the men's hair is)**__ Raditz eyes widened I couldn't be that his niece was a super saiyan at such a short age not even price Vegeta, Napa, or even him could turn super saiyan, she started attacking him _

_Punch_

_Kick_

_Slash (with her kunais)_

_Ki blast_

_And the process continued until Raditz could barely stand, Hinata was going to __deliver the last punch but a spherical like ship make her stop by placing itself in front of Raditz and her "your good Hinata that's why I'm going to give you this" he said throwing her his radar "the day you want more power just call prince Vegeta or Napa with this" with this said he entered his spaceship and flew away. Hinata just stared were the ship once stood and collapsed her hair and eyes returning to normal just before she lost consciousness she herd a voice calling her._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Without realizing it I reached the kitchen and had tears in my eyes but wiped them away immediately but Hikaru saw them anyway and immediately picked her up "Hinata-chan what happened? Did daddy say something mean to you?" "No, I-I just tri-tripped on my way-y he-here" **(she's faking her shutter) **"awww, its ok Hinata just go to your room and clean yourself up for dinner ok?" Hikaru said trying to make her feel ok "o-ok" she answered. Then the sound of baby Hanabi alerted Hinata and Hikaru "hurry up Hinata I will see what's wrong with Hanabi" with that said Hikaru walked off to Hanabi's room.

**Read authors explanation of why is Raditz still alive**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOIHATESAKURAXOX

**To be continue****…**

**Well this is most I have written on a single chapter and Im very proud of myself sooooooooo…**

**AUTHOR EXPLANATION OF WHY RADITZ ITS STILL ALIVE**

**there must be a confusing thing here Raditz its still alive but let me explain when Raditz was killed by piccolo's especial power he didn't went to hell neither to heaven he stayed in earth (well at least in this story he did) as an spirit and found a way to become flesh and bone again, also he doesn't know that Vegeta is married to Bulma and they had a son (Trunks) and also doesn't know that Napa is dead so yeah and Hinata and Trunks are the same age.**

**HERE IS A LITTLE ADVANCE FOR NEXT CHAPTER **

**There is a time skip from the 6 year old ****Hinata to the 12 year old one Here it shows Hinata's first adventure in the modern city but doesn't met trunks just Goku and they talk, Hinata tells Goku about her life and Goku finds out he has a niece and that Raditz its still alie he trains Hinata for let me say 2 year , the years of training is going to be a time skip .**

**When she comes back she doesn't show her true power only to the Hokage and she is a captain ANBU at the age of sixteen but in secret.**

**And that's all I think but I may add a few things so be ready **


	2. almost chapter 2 part 1

NOTA HYUUGA, BUT A SAYIAN CHAPTER 2

**NOT A HYUUGA, BUT A SAYIAN CHAPTER 2**

**Sorry it took so long to update but I had a huge authors block also I was troubled with my other stories and I want to make ideas to the fic I adopted because the other guy didn't update the fic is called "" so if you had read it please give me ideas**

**Trunks:**** stop talking and on with the story **

**ACE: yeah ****Im doing it ok? Geeeez. Goku do the disclaimer**

**Goku: ACE-chan does not own Naruto or Dragon ball Z but she does own both of the videogames in WII **

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Demon speaking**** or inner self**

**IHATESAKURAIHATESAKURAIHATESAKURAIHATESAKURAIHATESAKURA**

**TIME SKIP FORM 6 YEAR OLD HINATA TO THE 12 YEAR OLD**

**HINATA'S P.O.V**

Hinata was walking towards the academy when a flash of black being chased by a blur of pink passed her _probably sakura trying to make Sasuke date her again, so troublesome _she smirked she was spending too much time with shikamaru why?

Because shikamaru had seen her training and guessed that she was no ordinary ninja, she tried lying to him but he was so smart that he just said that he wanted the truth and Hinata had to tell him omitting the part of Lynx the 10 tailed wolf that was sealed inside her **(look I really like the name so don't be angry that I use the name a lot )** afraid that this would scare away the only living human that had not seeing her with hatred, everyone in her class was jealous that she was a Hyuuga or the cousin of the rookie of the year the last year so they manifested their anger ignoring her thinking that she suffered from it but she liked to be alone, sigh, at least the most serious boys didn't look at her with THAT look, he promised that he wouldn't tell anyone with one condition that she will be his friend , you see being the smartest guy in school also brought jealousy so they are in the same train **(as some people say) **and since then they had befriend Sasuke, Shino, and for some strange reason Rock lee as well. **(Rock lee is still a year older than Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, and Hinata)**

I decided to help Sasuke escape the little pink monster so I followed them to a alley where sakura had trapped Sasuke, he could easily jump to the rooftops but for some strange reason this alley had rooftop of its own and he hadn't learned how to walk on the walls also he couldn't hit a girl so he was trapped. I was watching from the rooftop in front of the alley, sigh,

_Lynx__s do you think you could teleport him here? _I ask the demon of the ten tails

**Yeah**** I'll do it but I will have to ask you to do the hand seals ok? **Lynxs said _Hai_

**well do the hand signs of monkey dragon and boar repeat the series tree times and say 'kamiport no jutsu' **(I just made it up sorry if you don't recognize the jutsu) she did as she was told and soon found Sasuke with his eyes closed and mumbling "I don't like fan girls" over and over again "uum … Sasuke are you alright" I asked concerned of the psychological damage sakura had caused in his head while holding a wedding dress and a tuxedo in her had, it was obvious that she wanted to force Sasuke to a marriage at the meek age of twelve, then the unexpected happened … Sasuke death fainted "I guess it was to much to him" in her head Lynxs was laughing his head of

**I didn't expect for him to actually faint jajajajajaja … but I would have fainted if I**** had to marry that little slut over there and she's weak too ¡¡yuck!! ** I couldn't help but to laugh at what my demon said but I make sure I was far, far away from sakura.

I teleported myself and Sasuke to the academy with the jutsu I just learned luckily no one was there but my friends if the others were here they would ask questions. 30 minutes passed till Sasuke woke up, Iuka was already in class but the strange thing was that no other ninja except shino, Sasuke, shikamaru and me are here_ strange_ _I tough every one had graduated._

"Um iruka-sesei were is everyone" shikamaru asked

"Yeah I tough every one had graduated" shino said

"Even the dobe of Naruto graduated... so why isn't anyone in the class" the still groggy Sasuke asked.

"ah, well you see all of their parents thought that they were not ready to be ninjas so we made an agreement that they have to stay another year in the academy, as for Naruto he got punished for painting the Hokage tower and is going to stay too, so you are the only ones who officially graduated so you are new team 7 and your jounin sensei will be … "Iruka looked at a list he had in his hand "Anko Mitarashi, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi, Asuma Sarutobi and Maito Gai " said Iruka in an impressible one breath.

"WAIT A SECOND WE ARE GOING TO HAVE 5 SENSEIS??" I said more like shouted

"well since non of them got their ninja status active to battle and only teaching they are stuck in teaching you until you are jounin level and plus they specialize in only one thing each.. So you will be learning Ninjutsu whit Kakashi, Genjutsu with Kurenai, Taijutsu whit Gai and his team and practice Strategy with Asuma, got it? Iruka explained to that new ninjas

"And what 'bout that Anko person, what does she teach" asked a bored shikamaru

"ah, she teaches summoning techniques, but she specializes in snake summoning so don't make her angry, even for me she's so scary that she freaks me out… well by this time your senseis will be waiting for you in the roof so bye."

"Mate (wait) sensei what would happen to the others next year are they going to have the same senseis we have and train with us" said a now wake and ready Sasuke.

"no since you will be , with luck, still meek chunnin so we are going to hire new senseis I think you will reach jounin level until you are 16 or so, so have a good day of training" whit that Iruka banished in a puff of smoke.

"So let's go"

**IN THE ACADEMY ROOF 5 MINUTES LATER **

The 4 young ninjas reached the roof to find it EMTY "what the heck, where are all of our senseis" they said in unison. Just than there were 5 puffs of smoke , when it cleared there stood five adults gazing at them minus one that was reading a little orange book "Hai here are my students , MAY THE YOUTH FALL UPON YOU AND MAKE YOU STRONG" said a man whit a green spandex suit ,a jounin vest, horrible bowl cut and very but VERY thick eyebrows wearing his forehead protector as a belt **(guess who it is --u) **al of the gennin sweatdropped "he gives me the creeps" whispered Hinata to Sasuke who just nodded in agreement. "Gai stop it you are scaring them" a woman said referring to the gennins, said woman had purple hair whit a kind of ponytail upside down in the end of the head making it part in different spikes she had a fishnet shirt, black pants, normal ninja shoes and a overlarge coat that covered almost all her body, she had her forehead protector placed in her forehead. Next to her was a man whit a cigarette in his mouth murmuring something like "why me" he had his forehead protector in his forehead whit spiky black hair, a jounin vest zipped all the way, a blue long sleeved shirt with bandages in his forearms some kind of wrist bracelet, knuckle knives, blue pants and normal ninja shoes.

Next was a women whit a white kind of dress and red fishnet t-shirt with only one sleeve long and other one was short, bandages covered both of her hands to her elbows and were used as shorts under her dress, she had red eyes and lips , black messy hair a forehead protector in her forehead and normal ninja shoes. Next one was a man crouching low and was reading a little orange book **(I won't bother on describing him we all know how he looks like)**.

Hinata got curious of what the man was laughing about and decided to go behind him and read over his shoulder. Kakashi looked over his shoulder to meet a pair of white eyes staring at... HIS BOOK, he quickly closed it and put it back in his pouch, Hinata smirked, he knew that smirk it was the same evil smirk Anko wore when she was going to do something evil or mean.

I quickly snatched the book away from his pouch and hided it behind my back making him believe he had it safely guarded, he didn't se me well with my trained saiyan speed who could, not even the others saw it. I changed my evil smirk to an innocent smile and asked "what's your name, sensei?", he sighed relief _she didn't see what I was reading, but still I didn't sense her approaching, there is more about this girl that what catches the eye_ Kakashi thought "Hai, my name is Hatake Kakashi I'll be teaching you Ninjutsu". The purple haired woman pushed the other guy aside and said "my name is Anko Mitarashi I'll be teaching you summoning techniques" the other guy who Anko had pushed aside was no other than "MY NAME IS MAITO GAI, KONOHA'S PROUD GREEN BEAST, I'LL BE TEACHING YOU TAIJUTSU ALONG WHITMY TEAM" the creepy guy said more like shouted **he really is weird **said lynx I just nodded "what are you nodding about" asked Sasuke "aaahhh… nothing, just forget it"

"Ah (yes)".

"Ok guess I'll be next, my name is Asuma Sarutobi I'll be teaching you strategy techniques" said the man whit the cigarette in his mouth.

"Then it only leaves me" the woman whit the red eyes said my name is "Kurenai Yuuhi I'll be teaching you Genjutsu as well as how to get out of them"

"Well whit the introductions out of the way here whit me you will have a survival test. So don't eat breakfast" said Kakashi then he disappeared out of thin air.

Anko was about to say something when a scream coming form Kakashi came to their ears "MY BOOK WHERE IS IT??" just then Hinata started snickering and then broking Into in a full laugh "what's so funny ?" asked shikamaru

"It's just that jajajajajaja that jajaja I have his book" said Hinata between her now lowered snickers and pulled a little orange book out of her jacket pocket. Every one of the senseis was surprised to say at least, they had tried to take the book so many times and then here comes a girl and out of no where she takes Kakashi's book without him noticing until it was too late.

Then Kakashi appears and sees Hinata snickering whit his book in her hand." give it back Miss Hyuuga" Kakashi commanded "no way I won't let you to read perverted books while Im near" at this he tensed and looked behind his shoulder to see a very scary Anko "you said you didn't read those book anymore" so Anko starting chasing Kakashi and eventually she got him and almost killed him if it was not for Kurenai and Asuma who had to hold back Anko.

**SO THE EXAM WHIT KAKASHI WENT LIKE THE ONE IN THE SERIES BECAUSE EVERYONE JUST FIGURED OUT SO THEY LET IT BE UNTIL THE REAL EXAM BEGINNED AND SO THEY PASSED WHIT FLIYNG COLORS.**

**IM TO LAZY TO TIPE THE ZABUZA THING SO HERE IT IS ALL WHAT HAPPENED **

**THE FIST PART WAS THE SAME BUT WHEN THEY GOT TO THE BRIDGE PART HAKU ALMOST KILLED SASUKE **(SASUKE IS HINATA'S BEST FRIEND AS WELL AS SHIKAMARU)** HINATA WAS SO IN RAGE THAT SHE ALMOST KILLED HAKU BUT DECIDED TO CONVINCE HIM AND ZABUZA TO LIVE PACEFULL LIVES AND SO THEY DID IT AND NOW THEY ARE RESPECTFULL NINJAS ON KONOHA WHO ACCEPTED THEM AS THEIR NINJAS.**

**IN THE HIKAGE TOWER**

Hinata and her team were at the Hokage tower for another mission it had been like two week and they only had D-ranked missions but they didn't complain they had their emotion for the month they had to wait to have another C or B-ranked mission.

"well done now you have the day free to do what you wish to" _knowing them they would train until they're so exhausted that they can no longer think _the Hokage though

**OUTSIDE**

They were just walking to the training grounds as the Hokage had though, but been right next to a pink house make them shudder they only hoped the little slut of sakura wasn't home. To they misfortune she had just turned the corner and spotted them, more likely she spotted Sasuke **just as I though**said lynx in hinata's head **the little slut just has eyes for Sasuke, I bet she's gonna come running this way screaming 'Sasuke-kuuunn ' and is going to push shikamaru aside just to land in the dirt face first when Sasuke replaces himself with a bushin. **And so that exactly happened, when she finally got up she starting bombarding Sasuke with questions about why he was not in school the other month, since non of them had their forehead protectors on sakura just couldn't tell if they had graduated so she assumed they just skipped school for the month.

"Sukera…" **(She said her name wrong on purpose)**I interrupted her Grambling "we are already gennin so we don't have to go to school anymore" I explained to the pink haired want-to-be-kunoichi "but how Iruka-sensei said everyone has to get in school at least one more year??"

"Well my parents think Im ready so I became gennin" said shikamaru

"As heir I cannot been hold back by worried parents" said shino

"My boss simply doesn't care 'bout what happens to me on missions" said Hinata

"I don't have a legal protector to take decisions like that and I decided to become a gennin" said Sasuke.

Sakura was gaping, then fainted.

"Come on we better go away before she wakes up" shikamaru said

Everyone nodded.

**CHUNNIN EXAMS**

Team 7 was walking to the building the first part of the exam would be taking place when Hinata activated her Byakuugan and saw that there were a lot of gennins in the second floor.

"Strange" she said out loud

"What is it Hinata?" asked ever so silent Shino

"there are so many people in the second floor and the exam is being held in the 3rd floor… lets go see what's happening".

When they arrived they saw Rock Lee their friend being pushed back by one of the two gennin in the door, he was about to slam into a wall but Hinata cached him with her normal speed they would get suspicious if they know how fast she was… after she secured that there was to injures he stood up and gave her the nice-guy pose and said "my beautiful hinata-chan thank you for caching me you have such a sharp eye to react so fast" said Lee giving his thanks in his own way, however this words catched the attention of the gennin guarding the door.

"bet she isn't as fast as that boy said" said one of the boys

"yeah bet she so slow as turtle" the other one said, the last one hit the spot she snapped.

Everyone in the room noticed the big killer intent and that it looked like electricity was dancing around her. Shikamaru who of course knew about her being a saiyan recognized the pre-super saiyan effects _shit she's going out of control … if she really loses control no one in this room will survive, I have to think fast _he thought then he remembered something she said in case this happened.

**Flash back**

_Shikamaru and __Hinata were sitting in the grass just bellow a tree when shikamaru asked "Hinata, you told me that when you go super saiyan also go like a berserk mode?, just in case that you will lose control what should I do to stop you from hurting innocent people?" this of course took Hinata by surprise but then she let her vision wonder to the ground she knew what to do but it was just to risky "I'll tell but promise me that you would only do this if it is really necessary" " I promise" "I know I will regret this but you have to…this is to risky when I'm in a pre-super saiyan stage I'm to dangerous" she said _

"_Hinata I'm your friend this is just a precaution, ok?" he reassured her_

_(sigh)"ok, the thing you have to do is hold me from behind by my arms and say this … __**akamenra lynx ookami tetsaiga **_**(akamenra is kind of an Egyptian word you have to recognize it if you have seen of the movie of the mummy returns … lynx is her demon… ookami means wolf… and tetsaiga is the name of the sword of Inuyasha later on you will know why I included this name in the story)**_ " she said "I programmed my seal to calm me down with this words if loosed control"_

"_what do you mean with your seal?" he asked_

"_Shikamaru-kun I'm a …"_

**End of Flash Back**

He quickly raced towards her and tried to grab her from behind luckily she was so concentrated in advancing to the gennin that insulted that she didn't notice shikamaru approaching so he grabbed her arms and whispered into her ear _akamenra lynx ookami tetsaiga _this make the electricity disappear and she calmed down.

Finally Shikamaru released her, she stood up and punched the wall making big hole in it…and I mean it, its like Tsunade's best punch "if you insult me again I will make this with your heads" she said referring to the hole in the wall. This of course made the others scared shitless.

**OK I KNOW I SAID SHE WILL MET GOKU IN THIS CHAPTER BUT MY FRIENDS SAID "YOU ARE RUSHING IT TO MUCH" SO I'M GONNA SPLIT THIS CHAPTER IN TWO AND LEAVE YOU IN SUSPENSE ALSO I HAVE TO CONTINUE WITH THE CHUNNIN EXAMS IN MY STORY OF THE NINJA ALCHEMIST AND REWRITING EVERYBODY FOOL SO YOU SEE I'M VERY BUSY SO CROSS YOUR FINGER BECAUSE NEXT CHAPTER SHE WILL BE MEETING GOKU !!YEAH¡¡**

**A/N: I NEED SOMEONE TO GIVE ME IDEAS FOR ONESIDED PAIRINGS AND WELL JUST GENERAL IDEAS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOT A HYUUGA, BUT A SAIYAN CHAPTER 3**

**Ok so the blame of splitting this chapter in two is all on my friends shoulders so go and punch them instead of blaming me for all **

**But I do have the blame of not updating so here I am **

**DESCLAIMER: we ALL know I do NOT own this two great series so on with the story**

**Psss this is the part where you all scream YEAAAAAH**

**ALL OF YOU: YEAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XD**

**RECHAP**

_Finally Shikamaru released her, she stood up and punched the wall making big hole in it…and I mean it, it's like Tsunade's best punch "if you insult me again I will make this with your heads" she said referring to the hole in the wall. This of course made the others scared shitless._

**END RECHAP**

She started walking her and Neji's theme following close behind when one of the boys who was brave enough talked "isn't the second exam supposed to be in the third floor?" she turned around and everyone frozen in their place "oh yeah… I knew I had forgotten something" everyone in her team fell anime style but she only smiled to the 'genin' on the door "Izumo, Kotetsu you should let them out of the genjutsu now … it might affect their brain" she winked and started walking again, again her team and Neji's theme followed her. But everyone looked at her like she was crazy until one said "it looks like we have been discovered, eh Kotetsu?" "Hai" they both looked at each other and nodded, made a hand seal and muttered "kai (genjutsu release)". The room transformed in to its real appearance… the second floor.

**THE WRITTEN EXAM (Hinata POV)**

Once inside the room we noted a lot more ninjas than I, in my personal opinion would have tough of in one room. There were ninjas from all over the five countries including the now new found sound village, also my 'family' mortal enemies if you could say it like that, the cloud nins. Even though I am not worried about those wimps, they are kind of creepy with their rag doll like forms.

So here it come a professor with scars all over his face and gives us a written exam, it was easy, quickly did some hand signs and my body went into and automatic like form while my soul roamed freely, while looking at someone's test I send signals to my body to start writing the answers.

It was pretty obvious that it was all about to copy without being noticed but in got al lot of fools who tried using cheap tricks too, like a pencil dropping and note passing. At the end a little less than half the room was empty.

"ok, listen up you gakis this is the last question: if you decide to take it but get the answer wrong… you will be banned from the chunnin exams and be a genin forever, the other is that you can pull out now and take the exams next year"; I'll give you 10 seconds to thinks and decide" _there is no way that I'm going to pull out but my team and Neji's that's what I'm worried about._

Finally the 10 sec. were over and only 3 teams had been disqualified leaving the Team sand with Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou; Team Sound With Kin, Dosu, and Saku; The team from cloud ; Neji's team with Neji (duh), Rock Lee and TenTen; and 5 other teams that I don't really care about.

But then dun dun dun a lady In a overlarge coat and a shirt that covered almost nothing came crashing through the window screaming "so I'm Mitarashi Anko the second proctor of the chunnin exams, if you are brave enough follow me into your second exam" and started walking off as if nothing happened.

After 30 minutes of walking we came I front of a large forest labeled **"Training ground the Forest of Death"**

**Shikamaru POV**

So Anko-sensei **(remember that Anko teaches team seven summoning techniques )** kept talking about how dangerous this exam was and handed out sheet of papers proving that if they died it would be under the consent that they knew the dangers of the exam.

Once all of us signed the papers we were give a scroll, ours was the earth scroll so we had to get the heaven scroll.

"ok so when do we start" I asked the crazy woman known as Anko

"right now " she screamed and the door we were all lead to a moment ago opened suddenly, our team having no rush simply walked in and the door closed immediately.

**3****rd**** person POV**

As team seven was walking various teams attacked them, Shikamaru split his shadow in three every time and immobilized while Shino took away their chakra Sasuke fought with them and Hinata simply took away their scroll.

"with this one we have two sets of scrolls and an extra heaven scroll" said the female member of the group "and are in an approximate of just 2 kilometers of the tower, its only been 1 hour since we started. Shall we go to the tower now?"

"Sure thing"

"I agree"

"HN"

**Unknown person POV**

"kukukukukuku they are stronger than I Thought, the Hyuuga girl doesn't look like much but Sasuke-kun shall be mine" chuckled a dark shadow in the bushes as it watched team seven hidden in the bushes.

"this shall be fun"

The person who was hiding in the bushes let a spike of chakra free so they could sense him and was a little disappointed that not one of the boys seemed to sense him, however the Hyuuga immediately tensed up and started looking around trying not to look suspicious. Though he was disappointed of the Uchija's lack of sensitivity towards his presence it was quickly erased of his mind and replaced by this girls behavior it could be coincidence so he let another spark free this time a little bit softer so it would be harder to detect and was amused that she sensed him right away and even more amazing now that she was glaring directly towards the bush he was hiding in. _I think its time to test their power._

**3****rd**** person POV**

"kukukukuku" the sound of someone laughing openly was resounding in the forest as the rest of team seven tensed and prepared themselves to fight, then slowly as if it was from a horror movie a dark figure sprouted from the bushes right in front of the team7.

"you know I was disappointed to know that team 7 was not as magnificent as your teacher makes you out to be" the dark figure said in a mocking tone.

"who are you ?" asked the oh so calm Sasuke (not really) sonce we couldn't see his face.

"No one in this whole village has had such a dark aura since ever…" stated Shino

"then it only leaves us with one option …" continue Shikamaru

"**OROCHIMARU!!!**" they all shouted in unison.

**TBC…**

**... all shouted in unicionhas had such a dark agnificent as your teacher makes you out to be****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So here it is finally the next chapter of Not a Hyuuga but a Saiyan I Know I said that she was going to meet Goku in this chapter but come on is only the third chapter I'm planning to make her Meet Goku in at least the fourth chapter or the fifth if not then I'll have to re-write the whole thing. **_**Don't ask me why. **_

**So I have writers block in practically all my stories so if you like one of them and have some ideas I don't mind. Plus I need ideas I have pretty much all the rest of the story wrote down in my head but I can't seem to put the filler chapters of the beginning.**

**PLEASE HELP I **NEED** A BETA READER (IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PM ME)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to all my readers out there that have kept up with this story (even when I'm not really updating) so last chapter I got a review of a person SCREAMING at me for not using punctuation properly and you know what…**

**He's/She's (don't know which) absolutely right I DESESPERATELY NEED A BETA READER My Sister Alle-chan is a beta reader (we share an account[I'm Ace-chan]) is a beta but she refuses to beta me saying that is not her problem that my grammar is horrible so I'll say this again anyone interested please PM me.**

**So you all know I don't own any of this two fabulous animes and mangas, so yeah**

**Read & Review**

****

"**OROCHIARU" **they all yelled in unison.

"Kukuku" the evil laugh that came from the man was giving each member of team 7 a chill to the bone, his evil aura was crashing to their body like waves on a cliff. It was unbearable to feel this evil man's aura.

"It seems that the only talented ninja in your whole team is the kunoichi" orochimaru said in a mocking tone.

A chilling silence enveloped the 5 ninjas, 4 of them tense waiting for an attack, 1 was simply watching his prey or more accurately the kunoichi of the group.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino get away from here… I've got some business with the snake" Hinata's cold voice broke the silence, all three of them looked at her as if she was crazy , that was until Shikamaru recognized the look in her face...the same look she had when she told him about the murder of her mother and that somehow she knew that orochimaru was involved.

"No way are we leaving you here" came Shino's not so calm answer

"Fine but don't get in the way" her eyes were as cold and hard as steel an expression none of them except Shikamaru had seen in her face.

"you are getting too cocky girl, even if there is some talent in you there is no way a genin con defeat me kukuku" Orochimaru's creepy laugh came forth along with some shiver down the spine.

"Your defeat is not what I'm after … I only want to know… why, WHY DID YOU SEND THAT BASTARD OF RADITZ TO KILL MOTHER"

"kukuku, I tough so, you are that woman's daughter" his eyes held a crazed look "now then show me your power SAIYAN"

**TBC…**

**YEAH I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I CAN'T HELP I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE NEXT SO I'LL GIVE YOU THE OPTIONS**

**SHE TRANSFORMS INTO SPEI SAIYAN WHEN OROCHIMARU SUMMONS THE GIANT SNAKE. **

**THERE IS FULL MOON AND SHE TRANSFROMS IN …**

**A GIANT WOLF FROM LYNX POWER AND GOKU AND THE OTHER SENSE IT AND COME TO CHECK IT.**

**A GIANT APE AND GOKU AND THE OTHERS COME AND CHECK IT.**

**THE SAME BUT DURING THE CHUNNIN EXAMS TO STOP GAARA.**

**AFTER SASUKE LEAVES **

**SHE STUMBLES UPON THEIR CITY AFTER RUNNING AWAY FROM KONOHA WITH TWO FRIENDS (SURPRISE)**

**Any other summit it in a review or PM me. **


End file.
